


Новый папа

by Lubava21



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21





	Новый папа

Новый папа неприлично молод. 

В этом нет ничего странного. Странным было бы тратить уйму времени на достижение желаемого, когда можно это получить вдвое быстрее. К тому же стать папой гораздо проще, чем, скажем, мэром какой-нибудь захудалой итальянской деревушки. В деревушке живет минимум сто человек, а папу выбирает пара десятков кардиналов. Да и повлиять надо не на всех, а всего на нескольких, только чтобы перевес был на твоей стороне. Поэтому _они_ не лезут в большую политику, по крайней мере в политику тех стран, где работает демократия. Гораздо проще стать лидером одной из самых многочисленных религиозных конфессий. Управляй миллионами и забудь про излучатель.

Новый папа возмутительно красив, но при этом скромен.

Он всегда одевается сам и никогда не пользуется помощью, хоть ему и полагается камердинер. Когда его спросили «почему», папа с улыбкой ответил: «Оставьте это старым и немощным». На самом деле все иначе. Красивое тело папы требует особого ухода и ежедневного пристального осмотра. Оболочка хоть и хороша, но не так долговечна, как хотелось бы, и нуждается в постоянном обновлении. Поэтому папа всегда запирает дверь, когда принимает душ и одевается. Не хватало еще, чтобы случайно вошедший прислужник увидел, как он меняет кожу на руках. 

Новый папа поразительно пренебрежителен к запретам.

Он курит, кажется, всегда. Даже когда читает проповедь, принимает гостей или крестит детей. Обычные люди делают перекур между делами, он же делает дела между перекурами. Одно из неприятных побочных явлений пребывания на Земле — зависимость. В отличие от людей _они_ не привыкают к алкоголю, опиатам и некоторым химическим соединениям, но вот табак… Он почти не оказывает вреда и в то же время почти не дает эйфорию, всего лишь легкий тонизирующий эффект. Зато привыкание возникает моментально. К счастью, люди хоть и усиливают борьбу с курением, но относятся к нему гораздо проще, чем к другим наркотикам, и почти не осуждают. Так что папа может свободно курить сколько ему вздумается, не вызывая подозрений. 

Новый папа удивительно верен данным обетам. 

Папа много времени проводит с девушкой по имени Эстер, но почти не прикасается к ней. Даже когда она берет его за руку и прикладывает ладонь к своей груди, он скромно улыбается и смиренно ждет, когда она его отпустит. Сдержать гримасу отвращения трудно, но у него получается. Когда Эстер понимает, что ей ничего не светит, папа начинает говорить о духовности: не пристыдить ее, но заставить задуматься. Про себя же он думает, что ему повезло. Религия — одна из немногих сфер, в которой отказ от физического контакта не только принимают, но и одобряют. Другим его коллегам повезло меньше: им приходится совокупляться с людьми, как бы противно это ни было. 

Новый папа верен богу, как никто другой.

— Я оставлю вас, — говорит он в конце дня. — Мне нужно помолиться.

На него смотрят неодобрительно, но никто не решается возразить. Сегодня был длинный, утомительный день, наполненный множеством событий. Папе нужен отдых. А заодно время написать рапорт на Нибиру.


End file.
